Cerulean
by TeaBrew
Summary: Whoever said swimming alone made you boring? Yuffie apparently; but that doesn't stop Leon from taking a quiet dip alone in the Rising Falls every so often. Well, almost alone. LeonRiku, post KH.


Yes, yes, a KH story (omfg a finished one XD). More specifically a LeonRiku one (it's very lightly implied). Impossible pairings are my forte, no? XD They're so very pretty together though…but so very impossible to pair up from the game (dammit!) Aw well, I found a way! Somehow… X3 Prolly post-KH or something (not taking into account Chain of Memories or KH2 obviously) and it has a light sprinkling of (technically) AU to it since a few lines are referring to a KHRP I'm part of.

Bleh. Read it. Love it. Convert ya mugs! Worship the Leon/Riku-ness! shakes fist of doomy-doom

I obviously don't own KH or any related shizazz; these two would be making impossible digital babies otherwise. Of which I would steal and clone for all the otaku-yaoi-lovin' girls and guys out there. So there. XP

* * *

Cerulean 

Leon broke the surface with a sharp gasp; splashing his arms up around him to keep him steady in the cool waters of the abnormal lake. He breathed hard; shaking his head to whip the hair from his eyes as he slowly got his breath back, staring up at the strange floating platforms that created the Rising Falls.

Heine knew what possessed him to actually swim down there, according to Yuffie anyway. The young ninja thought of him as a bit of a twat to dunk himself in the chilly waters every now and then – even during Fall.

Leon smiled as he began to swim back to the edge of a stone platform; at least it wasn't in the Waterways under the castle, or the natural systems under the city of Traverse Town. Out here was the only water source he could think of that was safe to actually swim in; cleanliness wise at least. Temperature was another matter, though at least it woke him up in the morning.

He stopped and clutched the edge with both hands, resting his forehead against the cool stone as he waited for his breathing to steady. Almost there, almost…

"And here I thought you weren't coming back up for a moment there," came the droll voice from above him. The brunette closed his eyes, a light smile coming to his face; he didn't even need to look up to know who stood there, on a platform somewhere above him.

"I intend to live a little longer thanks," he replied coolly. "Water won't be the thing that kills me; sorry to burst your bubble Riku."

A dry laugh followed by the soft clap of shoes somewhere closer as the teen made his way down to him. "Aw, spoil my fun… And here I wanted to laugh at you for up and carking it again!" Another laugh, this time softer; memory causing the sound to strain faintly.

Leon lifted his head, reaching up to fold his arms on the stone as he gazed up at Riku in bemusement. "Just laugh? Not dance on my gravestone as well? That seems rather odd of you to not want to _completely_ rub it in." He pushed back suddenly, sliding back through the water in a lazy backstroke; he didn't really care for conversation right at that moment. He only came here when he wanted time to himself anyway.

Riku rolled his eyes even as he peeled off his bright yellow shirt, tossing it to the side before kicking off his shoes. "Yeah well…I guess that just makes me the more mature one here," he said sourly, unhooking his outer pants layer and tugging it off in irritation. "God knows you have your bratty, childish moments as well _Leon_."

The brunette gave a light chuckle, closing his eyes with a contented sigh. "Not like you don't start them…" he mumbled to himself. There was a harsh splash before the breaking ripples made themselves known around his body and Leon righted himself with a baffled look. "Riku?" Surely the kid didn't fall in… He raised an eyebrow as he spotted the clothing on the stony ground.

Well, before he was deftly yanked under with a sharp cry. Water threatened to flood his mouth before he snapped it shut, vision obscured through that curtain of bubbles that streamed around him. Warm lips suddenly sought his through the haze, and it became apparent, as a slim pair of arm slipped around his waist, that Riku intended to breath for both of them in that instant.

Already cool skin shivered under the light touch before it was lost; the silver haired teen breaking off and sluicing his way through the waters away from the brunette. Leon stopped under the water, a little lost for the moment; _that_ was something the teen never tried before, he thought with a smirk (if that was the case then he intended to swim a more often, his mind also added).

They both broke the surface at the same time, Riku coming up laughing as he brushed the damp silver from his eyes. "You should have seen your face!" he said between laughter. The sound simply bubbled from him as Leon simply watched him in amusement some distance away.

"You should be lucky I'm over here, you brat…" Leon ground out, still smirking at him as he swiped his hair from his eyes again. "Although…" he trailed off, his smirk breaking into a grin as he shot forward suddenly. Riku gave a shout, somewhere between a laugh and a cry, before he splashed furiously away from the brunette.

Still laughing – and as a result almost choking on the water – Riku couldn't really do much when Leon's hand shot out to grasp his ankle, pulling him backwards; a heartbeat later, strong arms held him fast, effectively trapping him.

"Though _now_ I'm right here," Leon said, still grinning. "You should know I'm the faster swimmer."

Riku giggled in his arms, kicking out with his legs and splashing water all over the both of them. "You cheated! You've got longer arms than me!"

"All the better to grab you with," came the simple reply. "I could always just let you go." Leon was just playing with him now, and – beyond all reasoning – simply enjoying the teen's company.

It was as if he hit a switch within the teen, as all motion from him suddenly stopped. His shoulders sagged from the sudden lack of movement, though his arms still stayed tense under Leon's grasp. He breathed out lightly, a string of words latching onto it so faintly that Leon had to strain to hear it.

"What was that?" Leon still had that smirk on his face, though he obviously knew something had twigged with the teen. Riku began to shake his head faintly, the action barely noticeable. He suddenly turned around roughly in the other's arms, wrapping his own slim ones around his chest and burying his face in his shoulder.

"I said don't you dare," he closed his eyes as a light shiver ran through him. Leon let his arms draw closer to the teen again, holding him gently as he let his cheek rest against damp silver.

"Hey," he breathed softly, closing his eyes. "Never intended to."

End

* * *

I actually finished a story (okay, so drabble) Shocking, yes? Well to me it is XD And yay, a KH one at that! Must write more… I love this pairing so damn badly X3 


End file.
